


Kiss Me Like the First Time

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: “Remember our first kiss?” I asked, smiling up at Phil.He chuckled softly. “How could I forget? That was the best kiss I had ever had. Although, I hadn’t kissed many people before that.”I laughed and looked down at my hands. Somehow, they had found their way to Phil’s hands, and I was absentmindedly playing with his fingers. “Kiss me like that,” I said suddenly.“What?” Phil said, startled.“Kiss me like the first time.”





	Kiss Me Like the First Time

2009

The setting sun turned the sky pink as we sat on the Manchester Eye. Phil and I had our arms pressed tightly against each other-partly because of the cramped cart, and partly because we just wanted to be close.

Earlier that day, I had stepped off a train and ran into Phil’s arms for the first time. For the last hour of the long train ride, I had stressed over what I would do when I saw Phil. I had planned on calmly walking over to him and smiling, but things don’t usually go as planned for me. As soon as I spotted him eagerly looking around the station for me, I lost it and yelled his name.

“PHIL!” I exclaimed as he turned around and saw me. Immediately we both started running towards each other and ended up in each other’s arms. It wasn’t what I had planned, but, oh, it was amazing. His arms felt so safe. From that moment, I knew that his arms would always be comforting.

After we calmed down from the excitement of finally seeing one another, we headed off for Starbucks. Soon, all I could possibly think about was how soft his lips looked and how much I wanted to feel them against my own. I knew it was ridiculous, as we had just met, but I couldn’t get it off my mind.

We spent the rest of the day together, and it was driving me crazy how much I wanted to grab him and smash our lips together.

So, as I looked over at Phil laughing at something I had said, I knew I had to go for it.

“Fuck it,” I muttered, which made Phil turn his head towards me. As soon as I saw the opportunity, I leaned forward and lightly pecked his lips. I figured it was best to start small.

I slowly pulled away and waited for his reaction. Before I could tell if he liked it, I felt him grab my head and pull me forward. This time, the kiss was deep and passionate. My eyelids fluttered shut, as I let myself get completely lost in the kiss.

Phil’s lips were as soft as I thought they would be, and he moved his mouth slowly. Kissing Phil was comforting in a way that words could never be. My hand moved up to his cheek, and his hand gripped the back of my neck.

Eventually, we pulled away. With our foreheads pressed together, I looked into his eyes. They were glistening in a way that I hadn’t noticed before. They were brighter, and all three of the colors were very vibrant.

“Holy crap,” I said, and Phil looked at me, confused. “I just kissed AmazingPhil.” He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. This time, it was just a short kiss, which lingered in the air long after it was over.

When we reached the ground, we got out and I reached slowly for his hand. When he felt my touch, he quickly grabbed my hand and held it tightly all the way back to his house.

It was almost 11 pm by the time we got back, as we took a couple of detours so Phil could show me places we had missed earlier.

“Let’s go to bed,” Phil said as he opened the front door.

“Where do I sleep?” I asked as Phil led me up the stairs.

“Well, I figured you would sleep in my bed with me-but that’s totally fine if you don’t want to. I can sleep on the floor and you can have my bed if you aren’t comfortable sharing. I don’t really c-” I cut him off with a peck on the lips before he could finish rambling.

“That sounds great.”

2012

My headphones were on full volume as I sat in my room. Phil was in the lounge. I had considered sitting out by him as I scrolled through Tumblr, but lately, we hadn’t been able to be alone together for more than 30 minutes without getting into some kind of argument. I think it had been a good month and a half since we had slept in the same bed, let alone even cuddle like we always used to do.

Today, Phil had especially been getting on my nerves for little things. First, he left all of the cupboards open in the kitchen like always. Then, he left a phone charger on the floor, which I stepped on and nearly stabbed a hole in my foot with. And when I told him to pick up his things, he just told me that maybe I should just stay in my room all day if I didn’t want to see his stuff around the house.

I figured I should ask him if he was going to make dinner. I sighed and unplugged my headphones.

The T.V. was loud, as I could hear it in the lounge from the other side of the house.

When I reached the lounge, I opened the door and watched as Phil completely ignored me and just stared straight ahead at the T.V.

“Are you making anything for dinner?” I asked, waiting for him to respond. He didn’t, so I raised my voice a bit so he could hear me.

“Hey! Can you turn that down?”

Phil glanced at me and begrudgingly turned the volume on the T.V. down. “What do you want?” he asked, obviously annoyed.

“I wanted to know if you were planning on making dinner,” I said timidly, trying not to get ticked off for something little that he did.

“Why don’t you make it for once?” Phil asked sharply, looking at me. “You never do anything around the house, and it’s really starting to bother me.”

I inhaled sharply. “Excuse me? I don’t do anything around the house? Who’s the one who was just yelling at you to pick up your stuff? Who’s the one who cleans most of the house when we have guests over?”

I could tell that Phil was irritated. He stood up from the couch and faced me head on. “Who’s the one who does all of the taxes, makes dinner every night, and goes to the store to buy the things we need?”

“You’re the one who’s always leaving cupboards open, and leaving their shit around the house for ME to pick up!” I exclaimed, starting to raise my voice. Of all of the arguments we had been having lately, none of them had ever escalated this quickly. One of us usually walked away before it got to yelling.

“If you think I’m such a bad housemate, why don’t you just move out!” Phil yelled, his voice raising quickly as well.

“MAYBE I WILL!” I shouted and stormed into my room before he said anything else.

As soon as what I had said registered in my brain, I realized what I had done. I had literally just said that I wanted to move out.

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

I didn’t mean it. Maybe Phil meant what he said, but I definitely didn’t. I couldn’t live on my own. Especially after living with Phil, who was the love of my life.

Tears were dripping down my face, and I realized that I was sobbing. Loudly. Certainly, Phil could hear. Maybe he didn’t care, and that’s why he wasn’t coming in here. Whatever, I needed to tell him that I didn’t mean it. I needed to apologize.

There were muffled sounds coming from Phil’s bedroom. It sounded like he was crying. Maybe this affected him more than I thought? Timidly, I walked up to his door and knocked.

“Phil?” I said softly, waiting for him to let me in.

I heard sniffling. “What do you want?”

“Can I please talk to you?” I was holding back tears. Hearing him cry made me feel even worse.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” I could almost picture him sitting on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket with his back turned to the door.

“Please, Phil. Just let me in so I can talk to you. You just have to listen.”

There was shuffling behind the door, and the door slowly opened to reveal a red-faced Phil. There were tears dripping down his cheeks, and his hair was a mess. I quickly ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and then we were both crying into each others’ necks.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that” I said between sobs. Phil squeezed me tighter.

“I know, it’s okay.”

“I just-I’ve been getting really stressed out lately and I think I’ve just been taking it all out on you. You don’t deserve that. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Phil pulled away from the hug and we walked over to the bed.

“I know, Dan. I’ve been doing the same thing. Everything’s just been so stressful. I wish we could go back to 2009 when things weren’t so complicated.”

“Remember our first kiss?” I asked, smiling up at Phil.

He chuckled softly. “How could I forget? That was the best kiss I had ever had. Although, I hadn’t kissed many people before that.”

I laughed and looked down at my hands. Somehow, they had found their way to Phil’s hands, and I was absentmindedly playing with is fingers. “Kiss me like that,” I said suddenly.

“What?” Phil said, startled.

“Kiss me like the first time.” Phil looked into my eyes, and then to my lips. Before I even had time to react, he slammed his lips onto mine and almost knocked me off the bed. Now that I had a little more experience kissing Phil since the first time, I knew right away what to do. There was no awkward moment where I didn’t know what to do with my hands. One hand traveled up to his hair, and the other was on his thigh.

One of his arms was around my waist so he could keep me close, and the other was around my neck. I could smell the subtle scent of his aftershave.

We kissed like the world was going to end and we were the only things keeping each other safe. In a way, that’s almost how it actually was. Without Phil, I don’t know where I would be. I certainly wouldn’t be here with a striving career and loads of supportive fans. I might not even be alive.

The kiss had gotten more passionate. I felt Phil’s tongue at the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly, and I felt his tongue slip in. My grip on his thigh tightened, and I felt him gasp into my mouth. After a few more minutes, we eventually broke away.

We were both breathing heavily, but we were smiling.

“God, I missed that,” Phil said, pushing his hair back.

“You know what I’ve missed?” I asked, and he looked up at me, waiting for a response. “Cuddling and falling asleep next to you.”

“Well, we don’t have anything going on tonight. We can put in a movie if you want?” Phil smiled and I nodded immediately. He jumped off the bed and ran to get a movie. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with you.” I smiled, and I saw him blush.

He put in a movie, but I didn’t really pay attention to it. All I could think about was how things were finally getting back to normal. I was able to cuddle with my boyfriend. We were able to pretend, if only for a little bit, that everything was fine and we had nothing to worry about. I sat between Phil’s legs, and he rested his head on my shoulder. We wrapped ourselves in the duvet and fell asleep just like that.

2022

I proposed on October 19, 2021. It was our 12 year anniversary of our first kiss. And, of course, the only possible way for me to do it was on the Manchester Eye, where we shared said kiss. As we watched the sunset, I pulled out the small black box which contained a simple silver band. As soon as I had said the words, “Phillip Michael Lester, will you marry me?” he pulled me in for a long kiss. When we broke apart, he said yes.

So, exactly a year later, there I was stood at the altar, waiting for Phil to come in and completely sweep me off of my feet with his beauty. I was nervous. My palms were sweaty, and I kept playing with my tie.

I looked out at the audience and spotted my family-my mom, and dad-both in the first row. My brother was waiting with the groomsmen, as he was the ring bearer. On the other side was Phil’s family-his mom, dad, Martyn, and Cornelia. Their daughter was waiting with the groomsmen as well, as she was the flower girl.

Suddenly, the music started playing, and people started coming through. This caused my hands to start shaking even more. As people came through and split off, I kept getting more excited with the anticipation of seeing Phil. The instrumental version of the traditional wedding song came on, and I took in a small gasp.

Phil came through the door, and I had to stop myself from running across the room and kissing him right away. He looked beautiful, to say the least. He was wearing his glasses, as he knew that I loved when he wore them. He was also wearing a colorful tie, which made me laugh. It was such a thing Phil to do. As Phil got closer, I could see that there were tears in his eyes.

When he was stood in front of me, I reached up to wipe his eyes. He smiled, and I felt tears slip out of my own eyes.

“Why are you crying now?” he asked, chuckling.

“You’re just so beautiful,” I said, looking down at our hands that were clasped together tightly.

The person marrying us began to speak, but I was paying more attention to Phil. I could tell he was nervous, as he was biting his bottom lip. I gave his hands a reassuring squeeze, and he smiled down at our hands.

“I believe you have written your own vows?” the preacher asked, and we both nodded. We planned on me going first, so I awkwardly fumbled until I found them in my pocket.

I took a deep breath, to release all of the nerves. “Phillip Michael Lester,” I began, and Phil looked at me encouragingly. “I remember one time a few years ago when we were laying in bed, and you had just finished telling me about some crazy thing that had happened to you that day. I was barely paying attention to the story, as all I could think was, "I’m going to marry you one day.” It wasn’t the first time I had thought about it, but this time was different. For the first time, I didn’t try and tell myself that I was getting my hopes up. So, that next day, I went into town and picked out a ring.“ I looked up into Phil’s eyes, which were shining with tears. "And now here we are, 2 years later, standing at the altar where my dream is about to come true. I swear to forever be your companion through this long journey we call life. Forever may seem like a long time, but it could never be long enough with you.”

There was a tear running down Phil’s cheek, so I reached up to wipe it. He sniffed and started to dig out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“Dan,” he began, and I gave his hands a light squeeze. “Today, I promise to always leave socks around the house for you to pick up. I promise to continuously leave the kitchen cupboards open for you to close. I promise to stay up until 3 am with you until you fall asleep. I promise to give you a massage whenever you have a headache. I promise to always be there when you need a boost. I promise to steal your cereal and then go out and buy you more. And through all of this and everything else, I promise to love you unconditionally.”

By then I was sniffling, but so was Phil so I didn’t feel so embarrassed.

“May we please have the rings?” asked the preacher. I looked as my brother walked over to us and handed us our rings.

“I’m proud of you guys,” he whispered before he walked away. We slid the rings onto each other’s finger.

“Do you, Daniel Howell, take Phillip Lester as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” It was the surest thing I had ever said.

“And do you, Phillip Lester, take Daniel Howell as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Phil looked up into my eyes as he said it, and it sent shivers down my spine.

“I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

I turned to Phil and whispered, “Kiss me like the first time.” It was just loud enough for him to hear, and then we were kissing.

This was by far the best kiss we had ever had. It was mixed with salty tears, but for once, I didn’t mind. We kissed for minutes, or maybe hours, or maybe even days. All the while, the people in the audience were cheering as loud as they could. I figured we should break apart before we couldn’t stop ourselves.

We pulled away and turned to face the crowd. We were both beaming as we walked down the aisle.

“Hey Phil,” I said into his ear as we walked out of the church.

“Yeah?” he said, turning his head to look into my eyes.

“We’re married now.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: interruptedbyfjreworks


End file.
